The present application relates to sweeper vehicles. In particular, the present application relates to the operation of a broom for a snow removal truck. A snow removal truck may include a broom for sweeping or throwing snow. The bristles of the broom wear down over time as the broom is used. The wear of the bristles affects the performance of the broom. Conventionally, a vehicle operator must frequently inspect bristle length and/or manually adjust the vertical position of the broom relative to the ground in an effort to achieve a desired pattern of snow removal.